Hammerwiki:Shaman
The Goblin Shaman is a Warhammer Online Support archetype and backline offense career of the Greenskins Bloody Sun Boyz army. The Shaman is a mischevious magic user, who focuses the Greenskin WAAAGH! power to alternately heal and buff his allies, and destroy his enemies with damage spells, through Gork and Mork, the Greenskin Gods. The Shaman is vulnerable to melee attacks, and often relies on tank classes for defense while he supports and deals damage from range. The Shaman is paired with the Archmage for Order. Career Overview “Sticks 'n' stones'll break my bones, but Gork and Mork'll smash yer 'ead to bits if'n you don't sod off you big bugger!” - Gahzbag, Goblin Shaman telling off a Giant Shamans are the Goblin spellcasters of the Greenskin army, able to wield both offensive, defensive and healing magics in and out of combat. If forced into melee, he is capable of bonking the enemy on the noggin with his staff, but staying out of melee range is essential to his survival. As a versatile caster, the spells of the Shaman will either injure his enemies or aid his companions, and he is at his most efficient when these two abilities are being expertly balanced. Being able to do all of those things in one package makes the Shaman indispensable to any Greenskin team. The Goblin Shamans veins course with the power of the mighty Greenskin WAAAGH! enabling him to channel the power of Gork and Mork. Statistics Growth Strength 40 base, +1 even levels, +2 odd levels Ballistic Skill 35 base, +1 every level Intelligence 60 base, +3 even levels, +4 odd levels Toughness 50 base, +2 even levels, +3 odd levels Weapon Skill 45 base, +2 every level Initiative 55 base, +3 every level Willpower 65 base, +4 every level Wounds 40 base, +9 every level Specialty WAAAGH! There are two WAAAGH! meters, one aligned to Gork (damaging spells) and one aligned to Mork (healing spells). The WAAAGH! meter ranges from zero (no bonus) to five (maximum bonus). Each spell's description will tell you its alignment. There are some spells that are not aligned. Casting unaligned spells will not contribute or remove WAAAGH! As spells of a given alignment are cast the opposing god's jealousy (and his WAAAGH!) will increase. For example, if you are repeatedly casting damaging spells, Mork (the healing god) will become more and more jealous and his WAAAGH! will begin to increase. To trigger the WAAAGH! you only need to cast an opposing spell type and the WAAAGH!'s power will be released. In the example above, the first time you would cast a healing spell would release the WAAAGH! The WAAAGH! bonus reduces casting time or, in the case of instant cast spells, increases the effectiveness of a given spell. The higher the WAAAGH! the faster the cast or the greater the damage/healing buff given to the spell. Using WAAAGH! resets the meter. The WAAAGH! meter will also reset a short time after a battle. It is therefore essential that the Shaman balance his efforts between offense and defense, as they supplement each other and increase his overall efficiency. The Shaman has to be engaged in a battle in order to pull off quicker and/or more efficient heals, and therefore should not be used exclusively as a "healbot". It also allows a Shaman who has recently been sitting back and healing to access powerful deterrents for use against any would be attacker. Masteries Path of Mork Mork mastery abilities improve healing. Path of Gork Gork mastery abilites improve direct damage and DoTs (Damage over Time). Path of Da' Green 'Da Green' tackles everything that falls outside the other two masteries (like buffs). Abilities :Main Article: Shaman Abilities The Shaman has a total of 24 career Tactics, 36 Actions and 12 Morale abilities. For more details, see the main article. Influence Rewards :Main Article: Shaman Influence Rewards ToK Bestiary Unlocks See Shaman (Bestiary) References Category:Warhammer Online